


Black Dove

by ladychocoberry



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladychocoberry/pseuds/ladychocoberry
Summary: Noctis is given the chance of life when he brought the light back from the darkness. He begins his life anew including a new lover, but things are hard to let go as time goes on. Particularly the memory of Lunafreya.





	1. Black Dove

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by anon’s request and the song “Paloma Negra” by Chavela Vargas

You were tired of crying without end.

You weren’t sure whether to thank or curse the Astrals for bringing Noctis into your life. You had admired the prince from afar during his travels for his beauty was something out of a fairy tale. You had assisted him and his friends during those days and they have all taken a liking to you in return.

You were indeed infatuated with Noctis, but you knew it could never be. For he continued his engagement with Lunafreya in spite of everything that’s happened. You had no other choice but to support him and keep your personal feelings to yourself. For the world had important things than a silly crush.

When he returned from the ten years of darkness, you finally gained the courage to confess it to him. He responded by giving you a slow, yet passionate kiss that still lingered to this day. When he finally broke off the kiss, he thanked you for everything. Those were the last words he said to you before he went back to the Citadel for one last time.

Or so you thought.

Both the light and Noctis had returned to the world. Everyone were overjoyed and the plans to rebuild Insomnia had begun. Noctis had found you amongst the crowd and have asked you to be his side. You accepted it believing this will be a new beginning. A decision you came to regret.

A festival was prepared in honor of the King and the light returning to the world. Everyone were as merry as they can be and Noctis had consumed a few drinks his Shield had brought for him. You decided it was time to take him to his bedroom before he would do anything to embarrass himself.

As the two of you walked down the empty hallway Noctis pushed you against the wall and gave you fiery kiss. A kiss that made your body feel like you were about to burst into flames. He looked at you with such love and adoration.

“I love you.”

“I love-”

“Lunafreya.”

Your heart stopped for a moment, but it was in that moment where you felt like you were drowning. The air sucking the life out of you and with him standing there without a care in the world.

You continued to take him to his bedroom ignoring the heavy pain in your heart.

The next morning, Noctis could not recall anything from last night, not even how he managed to get in his bedroom. He was back to his usual self, but everything did not remain the same.

Every time he would look at you, you wanted your eyes to be ripped apart. Because every time he did, he couldn’t look at you without seeing her.

All the kisses, the caresses, and the sweet words have always belonged to her instead of you.

There were times where you were too scared to find him. Because you know you’ll find him in the royal garden of Sylleblossoms that he himself had planted.

You figured he might have forgotten her with time, but as long as he lives, the spirit of Lunafreya lives on in his heart.

You were tired of crying without end, you were tired of looking the other way. You were tired trying to earn an impossible love.

Finally having enough, you’ve packed your belongings and walked out of the Citadel into the night. To live a free life with someone who will love you and not a ghost.


	2. White Dove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis realizes the consequences of his actions and must do what he can do fix it before it’s too late.

She was gone.

That was the first thing Noctis had noticed the following morning. He had asked around if anyone have seen you, but no one within the Citadel have seen you. Noctis began to worry. What if someone had taken you?

He searched for Ignis and managed to find him chatting with Gladio and Prompto.

“Ignis.”

Ignis turns where his voice was coming from, “Noct, is every thing all right?”

“Y/N is gone and she’s nowhere in the Citadel. I need you to organize a search party.”

Gladio heavily sighed, “Even after all these years, you’re still an idiot.”

Noctis took a sharp turn to Gladio, “What was that?”

“She left because of you.”

He took a step back in disbelief, “Me? But why?”

“The night of the party when she put you to bed, I saw her walking down the hallway crying. When I’ve asked her what was wrong, she just shook her head and said everything was fine. She was only crying out of joy because you’re back. I knew she was holding back something, but I didn’t push her any further.”

Noctis felt a small pain in his chest. The idea of you crying while he was sleeping bothered him.

Gladio continued, “A few days later, I saw her at the royal garden of Sylleblossoms. She knew I was there, but didn’t say anything for a while and the first thing she asked me is why are you with her. I told her because you love her, but she just looked around and said she somehow doubts it. For he loves his Lunafreya more than her.”

After hearing his story, Noctis began to look down in shame. He had no idea. You put on a smile each day no matter how much you were hurting inside. How could he been so stupid? This isn’t right.

Finally he looked up and turn to his friends, “I have to find her and make this right.”

Gladio crossed his arms, “But will you?”

He turned to Gladio once more, “Of course I will! She doesn’t deserve that!”

Gladio walked towards Noctis and looked at him deep in his eyes, “I’ll help you find her. Just know this is HER decision to make.”

Noctis nodded, “I know, I just need to find her.”“I think I know where,” said Prompto as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Thank you for letting me stay Cindy. I’m sorry for arriving on such short notice,” you turned to Cindy as she showed you the trailer you’ll be staying in.

“It’s no problem, we can always use some company. Ain’t that right paw-paw?”

The two of you can hear Cid a loud, “Yeah!” from the distance.

“I can thank you two enough for letting me stay. I won’t be here for long, just a few days really. Once I’m able to reach to someone in Lestallum. I’ll be making my way there.”

Cindy placed her hand onto your shoulder, “Take the time you need, sweetie. If you need anythin’ call us and we’ll be right up.”

Cindy left the trailer to continue doing repairs as you placed your suitcase next to your bed.This is it. A new life awaits and you were nervous, yet excited for what’s to come. You didn’t know where to begin, but one small step at a time is enough. Enough to move on.

Little did you know that the Regalia have made its way over to Hammerhead. Prompto parked the car next to the gas station as everyone got off. Cindy spotted the Regalia right away.

“Howdy boys! It’s sure been a while. How are ya boys doin’?”

Noctis began to look around, “Where’s Y/N?”

“Come again?” 

“Y/N, is she here?”

“Yeah, but she may not want to talk to you right now. You see, she’s feeling a little blue but she won’t tell me why other than a break-up.”

Noctis looked at Cindy with pleading eyes, “Please, I need to talk to her.”

“That’s not my decision to make, sug.”

“I’ll stay here then. Whatever it takes.”

“That won’t be necessary.”

Everyone turned around to see you.

“What are you doing here?” you said coldly.

Noctis was hurt by your tone, but he took a small gulp to continue his mission to fix this.

“I need to talk to you, I owe you an explanation.”

“If you want to talk we can do so in the trailer, everyone else can stay outside.”

Everyone agreed with the terms so you made your way back to the trailer as Noctis began to follow you. Once the door was closed, you turned to Noctis face to face.

“So why did you come here?”

“To apologize,” Noctis approached you to hold you, “Y/N I’m so-“

You backed away from him, “Don’t! I don’t want to hear any more lies coming out of you. All I wanted was to be with you, to love you, and to cherish you. But you couldn’t do the same for me without thinking of her!“

“I didn’t mean to hurt you. I swear it! I…I just never got the chance to mourn for her.”

You looked into his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes that you fell in love with every time, “Then what about the time when you said you loved Lunafreya instead of me.”

“What?”

“The night of the festival, you kissed me and told me you loved me. Before I could tell you how much I’ve loved you. You said her name and the pain on my chest have stayed with me ever since.”

Noctis could see the hurt in your eyes, the thought of your pain was not even close to the pain you’re feeling now.

“I’m so sorry Y/N. I really am, I must have said it because I saw her spirit.”

Now you were shocked, “What?”

“I see her spirit from time to time. To look for guidance, I had the Sylleblossoms planted in the garden because that’s where I see her more clearly.”

You began to growl at him, "I don’t buy that for a fucking second! You looked at me straight in the eye and you said her name to my face!”

“I’m not lying! Not once have I ever lied you.”

“Yet you never bother telling me anything,” you shot back.

Noctis stopped for a moment. You were right about that, you were damn right.

“Y/N I’m sorry for all the pain I’ve caused you. I should have told you…I…. I feel like such a prick for putting you through this.“ 

Noctis took a deep breath, "Yes I once loved Luna, but not the way you think. I kept my engagement because I thought we were bound by our duties as King and the Oracle. Had I known what was going to happen, I would have told you how I felt all those years ago. I didn’t tell you because I wasn’t sure if I’ll see you again. When she died, I didn’t have time to mourn for her because my main priority was to get to the Crystal to save Eos and you. Even when I came back, all I could do was kiss you before I left to the Citadel to accept my fate. To come back alive, I was grateful to for the Astrals to give me this chance of life again. I wanted you by my side more than anything. What I didn’t know is I would be seeing spirits of Lunefreya and past kings to guide me to a better future. The problem is they turn up out of nowhere and I couldn’t tell anyone I was seeing dead people. I couldn’t even tell you because I didn’t want to scare you off, but it turns out I only caused you pain.”

When Noctis finished explaining his story the silence began to fill in the air.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t honest with you. You have every right to know. I know it sounds crazy, but right now I see you and I see her scowling at me for putting you through this. I promise you I will make this right.”

Your voice was low, almost like a whisper, “How can I trust you after what you’ve put me through?”

“I will work hard to earn your trust again, by doing that I’ll start by being honest with you. I’ll give you a separate room to give you as much time and space that you need. I’ll also start taking down the Sylleblossoms from the royal garden. I’ll do what it takes to convince you to come with me, because the Citadel is not a home without you.”

Your eyes widen a little when he said that last sentence to you. Do you really mean that much to him?

You didn’t know you were crying when Noctis wiped a tear off your face.

“I’m sorry, Y/N I really am. Please come home.”

You fully embraced him with all your might as you cried once more without end. Once you let go, you began wiping away the tears off your face.

“Don’t take them down.”

“Huh?”

“The Sylleblossoms, don’t take them down. Those were her favorite flowers and the Empire burned them to the ground when she died. I can’t let you have something in common with them nor do I want you to do that to her for my sake.”

“If you want the them to stay, then I’ll grant your request.”

You began to smile for the first time, “Thank you.” 

You held onto Noctis’s hand, you have forgotten how warm they feel around yours. You began feeling hopeful for the future, that the time of healing will make things right between the two of you. It won’t be an easy journey that is much you know, but if he’s willing to make this work so would you.

“Come on, Noctis. Let’s go home.”


End file.
